The Cry
by batsojopo
Summary: It's been done before, but this is my version of how Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived at the Jedi Temple. This was written long before I found out about Stewjon.


**The Cry**

Rating: G  
Synopsis: This is my version of how Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived at the Jedi Temple.  
Notes: This was written long before I heard of Stewjon, and I will not be changing anything concerning it.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are property of the Great Flanneled one and now Disney. I make no money off this endeavor.  
Timeline 58 BBY

Speech: " "  
Training bond communication: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

The wait was much longer than expected. Rihcad loitered throughout the night and into the next day on the other side of the clearing, and as far away from the huts as possible. Even though in the evening hours he could hear others in the act of mating, or joining, it really didn't bother him. Such was life. What was difficult was hearing Darna's cries of pain as she bore their first child. This was a dangerous time for their small community. The last one to retire to the birthing hut never made it out alive, and it was the same with her child. Rihcad only hoped and prayed to the all encompassing power that Darna was strong enough to make it through.

Eventually he moved over to a rock that was large enough to use as a seat. There he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Rihcad wanted a son, but now? Now, all he wanted was to make sure that they were both fine. Leaning forward, he ran his hands through his reddish-brown hair. Rihcad took a shuddering breath as he sat back up. He dared not look at the settlement, but at the same time he was drawn to it. At the far end was a lone hut. A few moments later the material covering the opening was pushed aside and Magrat, the village's midwife, emerged. The older woman's face was drawn as she shielded her eyes with a hand as she looked around. When she found Rihcad she began moving towards him.

Rihcad pushed himself off the rock and stood there with bated breath.

Magrat paused in front of him for a moment. The serious look on her face slowly melted to something more kind, or was it pity? "Darna is safe if that's what you're worried about."

Rihcad wanted to sink to the ground in relief, but he didn't. "And?"

"Come," Magrat indicated the hut with an incline of her head, then turned back towards it.

"What is it?" Rihcad was of a mind that there was something very wrong. _Did the child survive? Surely she wouldn_ _'t tell me in front of everyone._ His anxiety spiked as Magrat pulled the flap aside.

"Darna?" Rihcad followed the midwife into the hut. As the woman stepped to the side he paused before taking another step deeper into the interior. Darna was propped up against several rush mats while holding a bundle of leather in her arms. Magrat's assistant this time was standing with her back to him. She turned and also held a bundle in her arms.

 _What?_ It took a moment for Rihcad to grasp what he saw. "Two?"

Darna gave him a tired, but content smile. "Yes. One of each. Would you like to see your son?"

"Need you ask?" Rihcad gave her an amused smile that hid his relief. His eyes then lit up when he realized what Darna had said. Magrat had not given him that particular piece of information. In fact he didn't give him anything. "Really?" He moved across the open space and knelt in between the two women. "I was never told of two little ones."

"I had my suspicions." Darna looked down at the small face just peaking out of the leather. The infant looked peaceful with its eyes closed. "I could sense more than one life, especially in the last cycle."

Rihcad looked from Darna to Hepo, who was helping, and then to his son.

"And then when they were born, they both shown bright. I know Magrat isn't able to see it."

It wasn't the first time Rihcad wondered why the woman was a midwife in the first place, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. The realization that his son shown like a beacon made him both wonder and have a sense of worry at the same time.

Hepo came forward and then knelt down so she could hand the bundle off to Rihcad. "Let me see her." After being shown how to hold such a small infant, he looked down at the life he cradled.

"Husband," Darna's voice lowered to a whisper.

Instead of turning his attention back to her, he glanced up at Hepo. Soon enough the young woman left, leaving them alone within the enclosure.

"Yes?"

Darna looked down to the infant in her arms. "I had a vision. Both were standing next to each other. He was dressed in a curious fashion with his hair arranged in a strange way. She moved away while the darkness surrounded him. I…I think something bad will happen either to him or near him."

"The forest is a dangerous place, Darna. We can never be sure of our survival with the all the animals that senses the power lurking just outside."

"True. I'm just not sure at the moment." Darna reached out a hand and stroked his beard.

For a moment, he leaned into her hand until the sound of the tent flap being pushed aside echoed loud in the space. Rihcad raised an eyebrow as Darna looked over his shoulder. "Who is it?" he kept his voice soft as he looked over his shoulder.

"A new priestess. She must have been raised after I stepped away for you."

The young woman who now stood inside the tent wore colorful clothing, a sign of her position among the people. She stopped and looked around the hut as if she were searching for something. Eventually she left.

"Does she have visions?" Rihcad turned his attention back to Darna.

"I really don't know," she paused letting her arms tighten around the infant in her arms, "I have a bad feeling about this."

It was several days later when Darna was strong enough to leave the birthing hut. With help she settled back into the space she shared with Rihcad. With him being their leader, he, and Darna by proxy shared the largest shelter. Now with birthing season upon them, several other women from not only their settlement, but from others, which didn't have the same level of comfort, were able to birth their own children and then head back to their homes when they were able. That meant that there was at least one hut set aside for those particular women. At least the settlement was large enough to have a hut just for this.

Even though there was never all that much privacy or solitude in their hut, Darna felt as if she had all she needed. She looked around while letting her son eat while Hepo helped with her daughter. "It's amazing how calm they are when you reach out to them," the blonde woman smiled as she shook her head.

"The children don't want to be left alone." Darna leaned forward so she could arrange herself. At first she worried that she wouldn't have enough for both children. After that first feeding she realized that she didn't need to worry so much. If she didn't have enough, there were several other new mothers in their small village who were more than willing to help. And then there was Hepo. The woman had been invaluable to her during her last weeks of pregnancy and when she was giving birth.

Soon enough, though it would be time for the children to be named. Darna had some ideas, but she hadn't run them past Rihcad yet, or the priestesses. _Maybe when he returns_ , she mused. She sensed movement outside, but ignored it as she leaned back against the post in the center of the hut. With a blanket spread out next to her, Darna lay her daughter down so she could get some sleep, and picked up her son.

The tent flap was pushed aside, which wasn't all that unusual. What was different was the appearance of a priestess. The older woman stood there for a moment before leaving. _Odd._ Darna shrugged it off then focused her full attention on the infant now at her breast. There would be more time later on to think about the strangeness of the situation.

That evening after most everyone had already drifted off to their own sleeping accommodations, Darna looked over the cheerfully burning fire in the hearth to Rihcad. In the warm glow his hair turned almost red. He held their daughter and was making cooing sounds. The infant's answering gurgles and what sounded like laughter was all she needed to know, while the boy remained quiet in her arms, which she thought was unusual.

The tent flap opened once again and several women wearing colorful clothing entered. One of them she didn't recognize. "Welcome." Darna shifted into a more comfortable position. "I have two names already picked out."

Out of the corner of her eye, Darna saw Rihcad's head jerk up in her direction. His eyes were wide as he shook his head.

Thinking it would be best, she spoke again, this time looking directly at him, "Let me rephrase that, I have ideas for two names, but it's ultimately your decision on whether you pick them or not."

One woman came over to her, she was one that Darna didn't recognize. "We are not here because to formalize the names of your children." She paused, "We're here because of the one that is surrounded by darkness."

Darna looked down to the one in her arms then back to the women. "It's just one vision. The future always changes, you know that."

"We cannot take that chance."

This time Darna tightened her arms around the child. _This cannot be happening._ "No. I will not hand him over to you."

"If you will not hand him over, then you are required to take him to the forest."

Darna felt as if things had gone from bad to worse. She looked over to Rihcad for support. He pressed his lips together then closed his eyes. At that moment she slumped in defeat. The priestesses were above even the village leaders and elders. They could act with impunity if they so chose, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She felt as if this was one of those times.

"You cannot hold out. If you do not take him out, then I will."

"Redan?"

The one in front of her turned to look back at the other women. It looked as if she shrugged, but Darna really couldn't tell. It was only then she realized that the women would not leave unless she either handed over her son, or left the shelter. Deep inside she knew she couldn't go against them, it would only make things worse for her, and Rihcad might even loose his status as leader from her actions alone. Without saying a word, she rose to her feet and left the hut.

Once she stepped into the forest did the tears finally come.

Darna had no idea how long she wandered through the darkened forest. Eventually she found a fallen tree that she could sit on. "So young, and now you won't even get a chance to live." Her son yawned then brought a small hand up to his mouth. Taking a deep breath, she delved into that mysterious power, hoping she could see if he had some sort of future rather than having his life end so early.

There was nothing.

"I wish this never did happen to you. You deserve to live." Darna tightened the fur around him, hoping it would keep him warm. "I also still believe that this is not the end for you."

With one last kiss on his forehead, Darna secured the fur once more and then placed him in a thicket. When she backed away he let out a wail, his first real cry. It took every bit of self control that she possessed to not go back and pick him up to comfort him one last time. She quickly disappeared back into the forest, not daring to look back.

* * *

"Of all the places in the galaxy, why would the Council send us to Tatoonie? It's not even a member of the Republic?" Newly raised Jedi Knight Eeth Koth shook his head.

"Eeth, you should know better than to question the actions of the Council."

"Humph, and this is coming from the one Jedi that gives the Council more grief than everyone else combined in all our ranks. Why should I believe you Master Qui-Gon?"

"Because I know when I should question the Council and when I should not." He looked up at the instrumentation on the wall before bringing his attention back to the Zibek. "It's going to be at least another hour before we reach the Tatoo system."

"Yes, I know." Eeth stretched as he continued to voice his objections. Eventually he got to his feet and moved out of the common room, leaving Qui-Gon alone.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn shook his head at the complaints of the Zibek. He could understand why he acted the way he did. The young knight had never retrieved a possible candidate for the Jedi ranks. His grumbling was an obvious indication. The Outer Territories were not monitored like the Core and Mid Rim Worlds. For a long time the Jedi hoped that that problem would be rectified sooner rather than later. So far it had not.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon looked up to find his very promising dark-hair apprentice, Xanatos Crion standing in the doorway. "Yes, Padawan?"

"Why is Master Koth mad? Is it me?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. He wasn't all that surprised at the Padawan's question. Even though Xanatos had finished his initiate training, he had only recently become an apprentice, so he needed firm guidance. "No, he's not angry at you, Xanatos. He's frustrated at the Council for sending him this far out."

"We're retrieving a candidate, right?" Xanatos took an uncertain step into the room. Eventually he went over to the chair that the Zibek had vacated and sat down.

"Yes, we are."

"This is different, I can tell."

Qui-Gon smiled. "What makes you think that?"

"Master, I read the datafile on the candidate. There are no parents, or they don't wish to be made known."

"Padawan, we are traveling to an area that freely deals in slavery. The child's parents might not want to be made known, or he or she could be the son of a slave."

Xanatos frowned then finally nodded. It was obvious to Qui-Gon that he still didn't understand why some parents freely gave their child, while others refused.

The coordinates in the navicomputer never did lead them to any of the settlements on the sparsely populated desert planet. Where it did take them was to a very desolate region. Stepping out of the transport was like stepping into a furnace. Qui-Gon glanced around before moving away from the ramp. Eventually his Padawan and then Zibek joined him.

/Master?/

/Yes?/

/Are you sure this is the right place.?/

Qui-Gon turned to look at his Padawan and then to Eeth before bringing his attention back to Xanatos. "Patience, Padawan."

As if in confirmation of his statement, a ship dropped out of the sky and landed a short distance away. Without a word, the three Jedi moved towards the new arrival. Each step they took Qui-Gon felt a growing tickle in the Force. When they stopped, the hatch opened and a large Besilik waddled down the ramp.

"You the Jedi?"

"We are," Qui-Gon answered then the three bowed in respect.

"Good." The large creature turned around. "Don't want no screaming kid around anymore."

Qui-Gon looked again to Eeth who shrugged.

/Who are they, Master?/ Xanatos' voice echoed through their training bond.

/Miners./

They were led down several corridors until they stopped in front of one of the airtight hatches. Qui-Gon looked around, trying to see where the Force signature was coming from. It was nearby, that was certain.

When the door opened all three Jedi paused at the brightness not caused by lighting. Before them, and in the small room, an orange Twi'lek female held a bundle of blankets.

"They're here, woman," the Besilik grunted, then continued down the corridor and deeper into the bowels of the ship.

The Twi'lek stood and leaned out the door. "Good," she called to the retreating figure. Her voice lowered, "I don't want to deal with him anymore. He cries too much." She moved back into the room while shaking her head.

"Let me hold him," Qui-Gon lowered his voice to something above a whisper. The closer he came to the signature the brighter the Force grew.

"The Jedi will find a home for him?" the Twi'lek tightened her arms around the obvious infant, wanting to protect him.

Eeth nodded, "Yes, we will."

Once she looked sufficiently convinced, she handed the bundle over. Qui-Gon had held children before, but never one this young. The human infant was very small and he looked very young. He settled the whimpering child against him and sent waves of comfort and safety to him. Eventually the child's distress lessened and opened dark-blue eyes to look at him.

The Twi'lek shook her head. "He has never done that before."

"What?" Qui-Gon looked up from the infant and back to the Twi'lek.

She shook her head again, her twin tails swishing back and forth. "You know, calm down like that. He's never been like this before."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully then handed the small bundle over to Eeth. The infant, though didn't like it, and let out a cry of protest.

"Let me take care of the rest, Master Jinn. This young one seems to have taken a liking to you." The Zibek handed the child back to Qui-Gon.

The infant soon settled down again while Eeth turned his attention to the Twi'lek. "Where did you find him?"

The female shrugged. "I'm not sure I remember. We've been to so many places both in and outside the galaxy that he could have been picked up anywhere."

"Do you leave the ship?"

She shook her head. "No."

Qui-Gon turned his attention to Xanatos, who was standing quietly to the side while watching everything, then brought it to Eeth. "We need a home planet for him if the Jedi are going to train him." His words were spoken to the Zibek, but were also directed to the Twi'lek.

Her eyes grew wide. "So he will become a Jedi?"

Qui-Gon gave her a kind smile. "He is very bright. I believe he has much potential and will eventually become a candidate for the Jedi."

"Good." Her expression softened, "Even though he's human, I don't wish for him to be disposed of."

"That, I promise, will never happen."

The Twi'lek nodded then left the room. Seeing there would be nothing more gained from speaking with her, Qui-Gon turned his attention back to the two Jedi. "Come."

Once settled in the Jedi transport, Qui-Gon had both Eeth and Xanatos run through the takeoff sequences to prepare for their trip back to Coruscant, and the Jedi Temple. He looked at the now sleeping infant keeping his voice soft, "I feel you will become great, young one."

Making sure he wasn't disturbed, Qui-Gon called for the datafile that would eventually store the infant's information for the Temple database. The way the Twi'lek spoke about the child made him think that he had been abandoned. Thinking back, he realized that the child's reactions were to be expected for one of such a sad state. Most likely, he was the first to offer any sort of comfort or safety in his very short life.

A snuffing sound caught Qui-Gon's attention. He looked and found the infant with his mouth open and against the material of his tunic. He smiled. "I have nothing to offer you, but you will have something soon enough," then paused, "we also need a name for you." As if in answer an unknown voice echoed in his mind, _I_ _'m not like Xanatos, Master Qui-Gon. I promise I will not fall._

Qui-Gon shook his head. He knew he was the reason why the voice sounded dejected. The voice faded away as he shook his head again.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon looked up while blinking his eyes hard several times. "Yes, Padawan?"

"You saw something, didn't you."

"Actually it was something I heard." He smiled at the relieved look on his apprentice's. "I do thank you for your concern, Padawan." Yet, there was a part of it that disturbed him, but he didn't want to reveal that to Xanatos. He maybe strong in the Living Force, but he did get visions from time to time. _Always in motion, the future is._ Master Yoda's comment helped him in that what he heard might only be one future.

"I thought it was strange that he didn't want Master Koth holding him."

"Yes, it was. Why is that?"

Xanatos thought for a moment. "I assumed he was abandoned. So when you surrounded him with the Force he felt safety once again."

In answer to the Padawan's comments, Qui-Gon indicated with a wave of his head for Xanatos to come near. "Here," he handed the infant over when Xanatos approached.

Xanatos took a step back. "Are you sure, Master?"

"You will be fine, Xanatos. Don't worry. Just remember, just as you said, surround him with the Force and he should stay settled."

Xanatos nodded, but still gave him an uneasy look. Eventually he came forward and took the small life into his arms. The infant didn't protest.

"This little one needs to know that he's protected and cared for. That is the only way he will thrive." Seeing that all was well for now, Qui-Gon looked back down to the datafile and began entering what little information they had of the infant.

"Will we be taking him to the Cresche?"

Qui-Gon looked up and smiled at the sight of Xanatos looking intently at the infant. "No, he's too young. He needs to be taken to the nursery in the Healer's Ward."

His apprentice actually looked intrigued with the small life.

Eventually the small life became restless, and no matter what the Padawan did it would not calm the infant down.

"What's wrong with him now?" Xanatos' voice had an edge of exasperation to it.

Qui-Gon focused on the small life's Force signature and reached out to see what was wrong. He smiled after a moment. "I believe he has become hungry."

"Oh." Xanatos looked at him sheepishly then handed the infant over. "I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you to, Padawan. You have never been around infants or young children, whether they be human or some other species, before."

Qui-Gon rose from his chair and took the child into the small galley. Opening one of the sealed cabinets he found everything he needed. Apparently the ones that stocked the ship knew they would be retrieving a very young human. Holding the infant in one arm, he prepared a bottle of formula for him.

"Well, young one, your life has only just begun. I hope you will remember me when you're older, though I don't think you will." Qui-Gon's monologue seemed one-sided as the child was busy nursing from the bottle. He only hoped that at least his tone of voice would resonate within the small mind.

* * *

Qui-Gon walked smoothly through the Temple corridors towards the Healer's Wing holding his very young, and temporary, charge. Whenever any new prospect was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, that individual was thoroughly checked over by the healers and then sent to the appropriate place.

He stepped into the wing and smiled. Compared to the other medical facilities on the planet, this one was always soothing to his senses after any long mission.

"Master Qui-Gon, what do you have for me?" Healer Doel asked as she rounded the corner. The Pantoran's blue skin was in contrast to her white lab coat, while her mauve hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"I have a little one here that will need to go to the nursery." Qui-Gon handed over the datafile he worked on. "There is hardly any information on him."

"Human?" Doel dropped the datafile into her pocket then leaned over to get a better look at the small life. The infant's reddish downy hair was in stark contrast to his sickly coloring.

"Yes, here." Qui-Gon handed over his small charge. For a moment he felt saddened at feeling his arms empty. The moment the infant realized he was with someone different, he let out a loud protest. Qui-Gon reached out to place a hand on the infant's head, but was stopped.

"Don't worry about that, Qui-Gon, we will take good care of him." She paused, "Does he have a name?" she asked over the infant's cries.

"No."

"Midichlorian count?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I didn't check. Although his Force signature lit up the entire room, and as you can tell, still does."

"I see," she muttered under her breath, but smiled at the same time. "Thank you Qui-Gon. Don't worry, like I mentioned before, he will be well taken care of." As she backed away the infant's cries grew louder.

"Yes, I know," she said to her newest charge. "Everything's all scary again…," her voice muted as she turned a corner and moved deeper into the Healer's Ward and in the direction of the Pediatric wing.

For a time Qui-Gon stood there before turning around and headed towards the door that led out of the wing and back into the Temple.

 _Finis_

* * *

 _I figure it was time to rewrite this, especially after I came up with more ideas that changes a lot of stuff._

 _Enjoy!_


End file.
